


【血源】石楠

by asarin



Series: 小石楠与菖蒲草-血源OC相关 [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: 血源相关，OC。自家猎人和他的前辈。一点电波系的小小记事。老猎人曾经在荒原上见过一种小小的白花。而他的后辈让他在连姓名都遗忘的梦境里又想起了它。
Series: 小石楠与菖蒲草-血源OC相关 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044501
Kudos: 2





	【血源】石楠

石楠

真要回忆起来，老猎人是在亚楠的街道上遇见后辈的。那个时候他扛着血迹未干的锯肉刀，皱巴巴的猎人制服上沾满大块大块的血渍，这条街道他走得再熟悉不过，可以闭着眼睛倒背如流，他只想快点把这一块区域的野兽通通猎杀完毕，好溜去更惊险刺激的地方好好发泄一番破坏欲。梦境里时间的流逝并不明显，他在这里徘徊了太久，早已遗忘了自己的名字，甚至连过去的事情都有点不记得了。但好在猎杀让他能时刻保持兴奋，不至于像那些可怜的同僚发了疯，或者变成什么奇怪的东西。他把那群围着篝火胡乱挥动火把的亚楠疯子杀了个干净，从他们的裤兜里搜刮出些血瓶，满意地塞进置物箱中，准备稍微坐在台阶上开一瓶劣质酒。  
就在他挑好了地方的时候，他才发现那里坐着个人。因为浑身是血、气息微弱，他差点把他和尸体混为一谈。白色的月光照在“尸体”上，一张惨白的脸在兜帽下慢慢抬起来，蓝绿色的眼睛盯着他，透过空洞的瞳孔，寄生于躯壳深处的灵魂有与外表不符的稚嫩。老猎人本能地往后退了一步，他不知道对方发没发疯，为什么又会缩在这种地方，还是多加防备为妙。但是“尸体”在这时却摇晃了一下身体，慢慢地站起来，甚至强撑着给他鞠了一躬：“……初次见面……是同为猎人的前辈吗？”  
他说话的声音很轻，轻得他快听不到，但看上去是个理智尚在的活人，这让他稍微放下了些戒备。面前的人又摇晃了几下身体，重新跌了回去：“抱歉，我有点失血过多，失礼了……”  
是个小孩儿。他先判断。太虚弱了。注定短命。会死的。老猎人不会对这种濒死的菜鸟有所同情，猎人并不是一定要拉帮结派搭档合作，他更喜欢当个独来独往的家伙。他有点被扫了兴致，没了喝酒的欲望，准备拍拍屁股走人。但刚迈出一步，不知为何莫名地有些于心不忍——这也太奇怪了，他什么时候这么热心肠了——这种怪异的感觉驱使他调了头，蹲在“尸体”的旁边，从置物箱里摸出一瓶血，毫不客气地扎在对方的腿上。  
“能活就活着吧。”他没好气地说。  
小猎人抬起头来，从喉咙里挤出一句有点怪异的话：“……‘他’会活着的。”  
他不明白“他”是什么，听上去像是一个与小猎人本身相连的东西。原本他以为和这小东西不会再有交集，直到后来无聊闲逛时，在大教堂区附近又看见了他。那时的小猎人和当初见到的已经有些不同，打理整齐得根本不像个要参与猎杀的猎人。他猜可能这家伙的脑袋有些问题，出于某些强迫症或者洁癖，必须保证全身上下一尘不染。他原本打算压低帽子直接走人，没想到小猎人一眼就认出了他——脚跟并拢，单手在前，认认真真地鞠躬致意：“前辈。”  
老猎人迅速盘算直接出其不意掏了他的内脏会有多少好处，但小家伙又平淡地接了一句：“上次非常感谢您，‘他’活下来了。”  
他竟然认识我。他想：……等会儿，这人谁啊？  
以这样的相遇作为开端属实是有些奇怪，而在后来的接触中——暂且不提他为什么鬼使神差地答应了一起同行的请求——他发现自己碰上了一个货真价实的小孩儿：思考方式过于笔直、轻易地相信他人、对敌人不会痛下杀手——不论哪一条都颇为致命。他不喜欢幼稚的小孩，更不喜欢会惹麻烦的那种，但最多的疑惑，还是来自于“他”。  
“他”不是猎人，但“他”又是猎人。在老猎人看来，“他”是一种虚无缥缈的东西，是拉扯着住在这具躯壳里的小孩、被迫让他活着的东西。“他”可以让猎人战斗，可以让猎人被痛击无数次都执着地爬起来，可以让猎人吊着最后一口气也要把血瓶刺进大腿里，可以想尽办法去延续猎人的生命。但真的注视起那双眼睛的时候，他只觉得里面死气沉沉，一点生气都没有，更像是空洞的，无光的，以瞳孔为窥镜、幼小的灵魂自内部向外窥视，试图远远地逃离。  
于是他还是问了，不管是出于好奇还是什么，他问：“小孩儿，‘他’是谁？”那时小猎人抬起头来，他的手上抱着各种各样的花草，是刚刚休息的时候，从周围搜集过来的。后辈对花草有着奇异的热情和执着，正用灵活的手指编织花环。那时他们已经认识了有一阵，也算是出生入死过几次——当然，更多意味上是老猎人单方面在带小孩。小猎人暂时地沉默了一会儿，手指绕过编好的藤条，打上小结，抽紧，插着野花的花环出现在他的手中。“您问，‘他’？”他这才稍微张嘴，轻声回答：“是‘法拉瑞亚’。”  
老猎人皱眉：“那不是你的名字吗？”虽然他知道是假的。  
“‘法拉瑞亚’是‘法拉瑞亚’。”小家伙强调了一遍，手抬起来，把花环扣到了老猎人的帽子上。“不一样的。‘法拉瑞亚’是长在菖蒲上的。只要菖蒲还在，‘法拉瑞亚’就可以活着，只要‘法拉瑞亚’活着，那我就可以活着。”  
“……什么？”他开始听不懂了。这个后辈有的时候意外地会说些让人摸不着头脑的话，在这个时候老猎人只会感到一种说不清的诡异。后辈捏着剩余的植物，又想了想，最后抬起头来，换了个简单的说辞缓声解释道：“我不想活着。‘法拉瑞亚’可以让我活着。”  
他又说：“我在十四岁的夏天就已经死了，但‘法拉瑞亚’说，‘不要让大家失望，所以活着吧’。于是我听话地活着了。”  
老猎人愣了很久，语气不知不觉柔和下来：“……为什么不想活着？”  
小家伙不捏手中的植物了，慢慢地转过来，蓝绿色的眼睛盯着他，在他的眼中，老猎人似乎看到了小孩子的影子、满岸的菖蒲、炫目的日光。少年的灵魂透过瞳孔注视着他，敲打着眼睛，哭闹似地厉声抗议。他觉得莫名地心悸，而小猎人看了他很久，突然露出一个笑容来：“前辈，因为很痛啊。”  
他想说“活下去啊”，但很遗憾，他连自己的事情都不记得了。他总觉得后辈像什么东西，这种感觉异常地强烈，让他忍不住去翻找尘封的记忆，但寻得的终究是一片空白。小猎人没再说话了，像是刚刚的对话从未发生一样，继续去理顺手上的叶片，就连脸上的表情还是一如既往地平静。他们沉默着相对而坐了良久，老猎人感觉尴尬快把他吃掉了，想开瓶酒好好缓解一下，在这个时候他听见后辈在喃喃自语，声音低得听不见：“我也没法成为那种花……我不像它，我讨厌它。”  
但你好像确实像什么。老猎人想。是哪种花？

拜尔金沃斯，月象观测台前。老猎人咬开劣质酒的瓶盖后，往旁边的人那边瞥了一眼。  
年轻的后辈不知从哪儿搞来了画本和铅笔，坐在他的旁边涂涂画画。他的脸上虽然还是一如既往地平静，但透露出一种小小的专注来。后辈的画技不差，慢慢地勾勒出轮廓，再小心地添上些细节，因为过于认真的缘故，他在轻轻地咬着嘴角。老猎人有点好奇，凑过去看了半天：有些泛黄的纸张上是水岸的风景，一种纤长的水草长满在水湾中，开出柔软的花来。他还是头一次知道这小家伙会画这种东西，于是顺口问了一嘴：“干什么呢？”  
专注于手头事情的后辈被吓了一跳，明显地缩了一下肩膀，察觉到是他在发问才慢慢放松：“这是菖蒲草，很久以前，长在我的窗外，在盛夏时开花。”他认真地给老猎人解释道，用铅笔又勾了几笔，把画本递过去。老猎人单手捏着酒瓶，把画本摊在膝盖上随意翻了翻，每一页上都画着形态各异的花草，有些他在禁忌森林里踩过，有些像是猎人梦境中那些小小的不知名的白花，还有一些他压根就没见过。虽然他隐约记得后辈很喜欢研究些植物——毕竟上次害得他不得不放下酒瓶把专注于观察而身陷险境的小孩儿从蛇团里提溜出来，但他确实是没想到小家伙对这些倒还颇有研究。他又往下翻了几页，看到其中一页上满是污秽，干掉的血迹呈现出红褐色，还有大量炭笔涂抹的痕迹，只是百般掩盖，依旧能辨认出最下面的图案来：似乎是荒原的土壤上，有一种小小的花朵正在繁盛地盛开。老猎人翻动纸张的手停了下来，盯着看了半天，突然举起来冲后辈发问：“小孩儿，这是什么？”  
后辈淡淡地摇了摇头：“……什么都不是，画错了罢了。”  
“这样啊。”他往嘴里灌了口酒，“和我以前看过的一种花挺像的，我还以为你认识呢。”  
“我也是在荒原上见到它的。”可能是喝了酒的缘故，他变得话痨了一点，“很小，很可爱，叫人喜欢。只可惜当时路过匆匆忙忙，身边又没人认识，也不知道它的名字。后来就再也没机会回去过，真遗憾。”  
“我还以为前辈做事风格一向简单粗暴，不会喜欢这样的东西。”  
“真要说简单粗暴，我就直接把你从月象观测台上面踹下去，让你自个儿和下面的蜘蛛玩。”老猎人瞪了他一眼，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕起来：“怎么就和你这小东西扯上关系了……我明明讨厌带小孩儿。”  
后辈歪了一下脑袋，老猎人知道这家伙是故意装出乖巧的模样，和自己混熟了之后，他总会故意做点出格的小事，譬如偶尔撒娇。他这样的小孩子的心性，让老猎人经常拿他没办法。然后小家伙开口了：“谢谢前辈一路关照。”  
“闭嘴吧，小孩儿。”他郁闷地把最后一口酒灌下去，空瓶丢在各式各样的图书中间，没喝干净的酒液迸溅出来，洒在其中某本书的封面上。他用眼角余光看到小猎人的眉毛不易察觉地皱了一下，八成是在心疼书了。他随便摆了下手，晃晃悠悠地走下楼梯：“我去外面吹会儿风，等下我们去把那个白痴蜘蛛给锯了。”  
“您小心些。”  
“先担心下你自己吧。”他没好气地回了一句，“谁刚刚被底下的大蚊子抱着啃了好几口来着？”  
后辈没再说话，显然是被戳到了痛处。老猎人意外地有点得意，但察觉到自己竟然和小孩较劲，突然又觉得自己莫名其妙。他嘀嘀咕咕着走下旋转楼梯，下面的瓶瓶罐罐在战斗里被打碎了不少，房间里一片狼藉。直到走到庭院中，看见湖光上清冷的月色，他才觉得脑袋稍微舒服了点。  
“……真不像话。”他像是自言自语，“我现在在干什么？”  
在干什么？带小孩儿？契约关系？还是什么？后辈身上有种奇异的特质，能吸引着他不断地靠近，但究竟是什么呢？老猎人想了半天也没想明白，反而更加心烦，干脆不想了。他吹了半天风，喝过酒的脑袋清醒不少，于是从庭院的台阶上爬起来随便拍了拍外套，目光却落在墙角的一小片白色里。啊，花。这种地方竟然会有花……那小孩儿会喜欢吧——察觉到这个想法跳出来之后，他被自己给激出一身鸡皮疙瘩：我老想着那个小混蛋干嘛！没掏了他的内脏跑路都是我在做慈善——  
……也不知道他自己在上面有没有等急。他又想：……妈的，算了，随便薅两朵，爱美之心人皆有之，我就是喜欢花而已，跟长不大的臭小孩儿一点关系都没有。  
老猎人做了自认为平生最丢人的事情：蹲在墙根薅掉一些开得旺盛的小花。他甚至心情不错，又薅了点形状规整的叶子作为装饰，把它们扎成了一小把。但真的把这小花束拿在手里的时候，他又为自己的一时神经质后悔起来，骂骂咧咧地把它藏进自己的口袋里，扛着锯肉刀、背着手往楼梯上走。  
后辈背对着他坐在那里，静静地看着室外的月光。月亮照在他苍白的脸和苍白的发上，带着一层薄薄的淡光，让老猎人情不自禁地回忆起来第一次与他在亚楠的街道上狼狈地会面时他的样子。他总觉得后辈像他记忆里的什么东西，但是他一时之间又想不明白——倒是不至于是什么有一面之缘的熟人，他和他的人生不可能会有一丝交集。后辈看到他来，从地板上爬起来，转过来并拢脚跟，认真地鞠了一躬。再抬起头来的时候他上上下下打量了一番自己，老猎人清晰地看到他的眉毛上挑了一点：“前辈……”  
老猎人暗自发誓：敢说什么不对劲的话我就马上掏了你的内脏。  
“您身上沾了草叶。”  
老猎人突然松了口气，草草地拍了一把，往湖那边随手一指：“走吧走吧，别磨蹭了。”  
他们跳下去后落在了湖中。薄雾笼罩的湖面上，有什么东西发出粼粼荧光。还未等后辈发问，老猎人已经开始往前跑了。他今天意外地有点不想再吞怪兽药丸，草草地用一张电纸随便一蹭，拎着锯肉刀就冲了上去。但杀戮的快感还是让他有点兴奋过度，直接逮住本体重重地将攻击砸上去。可怜的蜘蛛连连后退想要逃开，小猎人在旁边谨慎地清理小蜘蛛，虽然相比最初他的战斗技巧已经好了不少，但现在数量有点多，他还是有些吃力。老猎人杀得兴起，一回头看到两只蜘蛛举起前肢，准备刺穿后辈的脖颈，而后辈正和面前的敌人缠斗不休，根本分身乏术，忍不住上前甩开锯肉刀，干净利落地甩了一击过去。蜘蛛在这时得空，转了一周直接逃逸、消失在空气中。老猎人回头骂了一句，提着锯肉刀追到远处的湖面上，蜘蛛已经高昂起前半身，准备砸下冰块。  
后辈从来没见过这样的架势，本能地朝他跑过来。他开始后悔没有走速战速决流，后悔分出精神去盯他麻烦的后辈——不知道是从什么时候开始，可能是从他知道了猎人真正的意愿起，他总是有点过分小心地关注着他的安危。被召唤而来的蜘蛛越来越多，事情变得更加棘手，后辈灵活地轻跳过来，反手杀死了几只碍事的蜘蛛，避开下落的冰块，冲到本体面前。他不知道后辈竟然还会有这么莽撞的一面，而蜘蛛还想再挣扎几下，又要扬起前肢，老猎人突然发现有几只小蜘蛛正蠢蠢欲动，已经朝后辈围杀了过去。  
“看着点后面！”  
冰块已经砸了下来，后辈向后猛地一撤，避开了致命伤害，却恰好跳进了蜘蛛的包围圈内。像是有一瞬间的停滞，老猎人看见他回过头来，眼睛微微睁大了——  
那双眼睛中，少年的灵魂隔着眼瞳，发出满足的笑声。  
在他意识到之前，他已经一把抓住后辈的衣领把他护在了背后。蜘蛛倒下的同时眷属们的四根前肢刺进了他的后背，血迸溅出来，顺着脊背淌到尾椎骨。小猎人吓了一跳，一时间所有的动作都停止了。大约十秒后，他像是没能理解现实一样被老猎人抱在怀里呆呆地发问：“……前辈？”  
他真的很想骂他一顿怎么这么不机灵，话挤到嘴边就变了味儿：“还活着？行。”  
“前辈……血！前辈——”  
昏过去前老猎人在心里骂了句脏话：麻烦的臭小孩儿……他妈的，还挺疼。

他看见自己站在一片荒原上。记忆却从未这么清晰过。  
啊。他好像确实不该想起来这些事的，倒不如说，是他故意遗忘这些事的。  
曾经他的一切在血腥中被夺走，曾经他用这双手杀过很多东西：家畜，野兽，甚至是人。他只剩下他自己了，因此他必须为了自己活下去；而只要能让自己活下去，那么他什么都可以去做。生存是写在本能里的，杀戮是刻在骨骼里的，死亡是融进血液里的，无论如何都不能和他的灵魂分开。他抬起手，看见血从指缝中慢慢地渗下去，低落在荒原贫瘠的土地上，向着周围扩散。血海自脚下涌上来，淹没至他的头顶。他陷入了一片虚无之中，停滞在了半空，仰头看向上方的深暗。  
被困在这场梦里恐怕也是报应。他嗤笑：……真可笑啊，这也算活下去了吗？  
——……  
在这时有声音轻轻地喊他。他泡在血中，听不大清，只觉得有些熟悉，但又太过遥远了。是谁？想到这里他用力地划动了一下四肢，想要从这片血海中挣扎出来。那声音在瞬间突然像是贴在他的耳边，压着嗓子带着些许的气音，温和地又呼唤了一声：  
——前辈。  
他猛地坐起身来，才发现血液不知何时已退去。老猎人又坐在了那片荒原上，惨淡的月光从头顶落下来，照在面前苍白的花上。白色的，细小的，扎根于贫瘠之中的，小小的花朵。孱弱得一碰就碎，但又坚强地挺直花茎向着光伸展而去。他终于想起来了：那年他背着行囊流浪，路过一片无人的荒原上时抬头望，从脚下至远方，荒原里开满了这样的小小的花。人生早已沾满血腥的他在原地驻足良久，只感觉像是有什么缓慢而柔软地触碰了他疲惫的灵魂，让他莫名地觉得悲伤了起来。直到同伴开始催促他赶路，他才迈出脚步，还回过头去遥望。他不知道这是不是命运的玩笑——将自己的人生完完全全地毁灭，又沉溺于不醒的梦境中持续地杀戮，却在他漫长而血腥的旅行中，看到了那样苍白的花。他在那里坐了很久，突然隐约看到月光下有一个模糊的人影，身形瘦弱又矮小，单薄得不像话。他看了一会儿，不确定地发出一声疑问：……小孩儿？  
有声音给了他回应。苍白的孩子面容模糊，从阴影中走出来，在他的面前轻轻地蹲下。那团影子像是雾气，又像是虚无缥缈的纱，老猎人看向他，这种气息他太熟悉了，他知道那一定是他。那么平静，那么孤独，又那么悲伤。那是后辈身上独有的特质，是能洗涤掉他的血腥的东西。他好像突然明白了，于是他伸出手去，摸了摸他同样苍白的头发。  
然后，他说了一句有些意味不明的话：……你可太像那些花了。法拉瑞亚，你就好好活着吧。

他的意识总算被捡了回来，睁眼的时候看见身边丢着三个空血瓶。小猎人从置物箱里翻出第四个，正准备往他的腿上再扎一针，被他动了的手吓了一跳，没开封的血瓶啪地砸到地上，骨碌碌地滚开。“……真浪费。”他在喉咙里咕哝了一声，“一瓶就够了，伤得又不重。我都没往你身上扎过那么多。”  
后辈猛地跪倒在他身边，双手抓紧他举起来的那只手。他感觉小猎人的手凉得过分，就好像失血的其实是他一样，连力气都很小，甚至几次都抓不住他的手腕，抖得厉害。“你怎么了？”输血确实让他恢复了一点……更何况这家伙给自己扎了三瓶，怕不是死透了都会被他扎活。换成往常后辈连一瓶血都会心疼，今天竟然这么大方？“他妈的，难得想着偷次懒，大意了。我讨厌带小孩儿，真疼……”他呸出一口血骂骂咧咧，感觉跪在自己旁边的后辈半天都没有吭声，于是困惑地抬起头，又问了一遍：“怎么了？不会说话了？我还没死呢。”  
借着月光，他这才发现小猎人脸色惨白，向来没有表情的脸上清晰又明确地写满了恐惧，他抖得太厉害了，张嘴几次都说不出话来。他吓了一跳，伸出另一只手揽过后辈的脖子，让他稍微靠近一点：“你也受伤了？都说了不要把血瓶浪费在我身上——”  
“没有。”小猎人咬着牙回答，“多亏……前辈，我没有、受伤。”  
“你的手太冷了。发生什么了，小孩儿？”  
小猎人从喉咙里嗯了一声，他脸上的肌肉在怪异地抽动：“前、前辈，我知道这样不太——好，但是……”他的嗓音里带上低低的抽泣声，说话都变得困难：“但是、我，为什么……我能、哭吗？”  
他看着他的后辈。说实话他不喜欢小孩，更不喜欢这种幼稚小鬼，理智告诉他应该说不，不要惯着一个和自己没多少关系的同僚。但是他觉得这个时候还是去他妈的理智比较好，至于为什么他也不知道，可能看到那张惨白的脸就会忍不住心软，就像曾经他们在亚楠街道擦肩而过的时候，他回头看了一眼瑟缩在街角的小家伙一样。他不知道自己笑起来什么样，只是尽可能地笑了一下，撑起身体张开双臂，把眼睛闭上：“我失血过多意识模糊，我什么都没看到。再说哭不哭是你自己的事，下次不要问我。”他说，“过来吧小孩儿……过来吧，‘法拉瑞亚’。”  
冰凉的手伸了过来抱紧他，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的肩膀，眼泪顺着他的脖颈溜进衣领，感觉湿漉漉的。小猎人不体面地在他怀里嚎啕出声，抽噎着抖动肩膀。他不知道为什么自己对于这个后辈意义重大，也不明白后辈究竟发生过什么、会在面临失去自己的威胁下如此惊慌。猎人总是与死亡相伴，复醒对于他们而言是非常简单的事情，只要保持清醒的意志，就可以永无止境地猎杀下去。太傻了，为了一个不相干的人大费周折真是太傻了。让一个小孩儿伏在自己肩膀哭成这样真是前所未有的体验，老猎人困扰地抱着他，轻轻地摸着他的后背。  
他哭得实在太吵，老猎人好几次都想开口叫停，想了想还是算了，任由他肆无忌惮地发泄了一通。小猎人终于慢慢冷静下来，别过脸去用袖口抹掉眼泪，似乎也是觉得丢人，干脆低着头闷声不语。老猎人郁闷地抱着后辈，随手摸到了口袋里的那把小花——啊，坏了，沾了血，还被压扁了。他有点尴尬地把花束掏出来，随便一伸手强行塞进后辈手里：“光顾着打架忘了给你，拿着。”  
“……是花吗？”  
“路边看到的，随便扎了一把。”他说，“你不是喜欢这种东西吗？”  
小猎人低头看着手里染血的花束：多半是被挤压的缘故，花瓣已经乱七八糟，沾着黏糊糊的血，几乎都没个样子了。但他还是小心地把那一小束花握紧，想了想插在了外套胸前的口袋里，然后从前辈的身上爬起来，整理好仪容，认认真真地鞠躬道谢。  
“……是的，我很喜欢花。很久以前，我在房间里种满了花。”他说，“妈妈给我也用花取了名字，只是曾经我一点也不喜欢它。现在……可能稍稍喜欢点了。”  
老猎人一边收拾东西、把裂开的伤口用绷带裹上，一边抬眼看着他。他对后辈的了解确实太少了，如果他愿意说，他还是希望能多听他说一点。小猎人有点局促地并拢脚跟，稍微偏过了脸，大概有点不好意思了：  
“那是一种很小很小的白色的花，长在荒原上。不挑土壤，扎根即长。”他说到这句话的时候，老猎人的眼神动了一下。很久以前在遥远的荒原上，他确实地见过那种白色的花。而小家伙的画板上被血迹抹掉的图案也许正是那种花也说不定。或许在梦境中，他能因为短促的一瞥停下脚步，也有这个缘故作祟吧。苍白的少年背过手去，露出一个平淡的笑容来：“妈妈说那是石楠花，孤独但坚强，一生向光。她希望我变成那样，但那时我没法变成那样。”  
“前辈。”小猎人说，“……可能有些失礼，但是……我想活着了。”他想了想又强调了一遍：“‘法拉瑞亚’是长在菖蒲上的。我觉得我可以和‘法拉瑞亚’一起活着……”  
他问：“……您想让我活着吗？我是说……可能、稍微有点奇怪，但是就在刚刚……我突然觉得——”  
老猎人烦了：“有屁快放。”  
小家伙想了想：“我能和前辈一起活着吗？”  
“我又不是什么好人。而且我讨厌小孩儿。”  
“您是‘法拉瑞亚’的菖蒲。”这小东西又在说意味不明的话了：“……您也是我的菖蒲。”  
老猎人愣在原地足足半分钟，这种过于直接的表述让他一时有点反应不过来。他感觉面前的小孩真是太蠢了，自己到底有什么值得他相信的？要知道自己也偶尔会考虑掏了他的……算了，反正每次也只是想想。他爱怎样就怎样吧。  
毕竟他总让他想起那些孤独又悲伤的花，开在月光下，在贫瘠的土壤里生根发芽。老猎人想了很久，最后深深地吸了口气，像是说给他听，又像是喃喃自语：“……法拉瑞亚，小孩儿，你可太像那些花了。”  
他说：“你就好好活着吧。”


End file.
